Some three-dimensional (3D) mapping systems use a reference image of a pattern projected onto a calibration surface. Examples of such systems are described in PCT Publication WO 2007/043036 to Zalevsky et al., and in PCT Publication WO 2007/105205 to Shpunt et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these types of 3D mapping systems, measured deviations from the reference image in an image of a test object allows the test object to be mapped. It is thus advantageous to use high quality reference images in the mapping systems.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.